A Grimm Vampire Tale
by NZFandomPrincess96
Summary: Based on a story by German vampire writers, the Grimm Brothers, "Die Geschichte der Wunder Schwestern," Olivia Abbott, on the night of Halloween, will become a vampire. Very OOC Beasts.


A Grimm Vampire Tale

 **AN: So, this used to be a story called "A Single Bite," which in my opinion was alright, but then I realized I had to come up with a reason why Garrick would sink his fangs into Olivia's neck, thus making her like many Goths that attend their school: A Vampire. Anyway, it's been some years since I wrote this, and my ideas for this story have changed. Some Vampire laws have a loophole and this is a story of one of them.**  
 **SJS**

 _Men, women, and children of all ages trudge through mud and slush, wearing striped caps and striped clothing. They look a bit like pajamas, though they are actually the only clothes these people have a name to. Soldiers had taken their other clothes away, and in the case of most people; their lives._  
 _These people have done nothing wrong, but a good portion of German people believe that Jewish people were to blame for their misfortunes._  
 _A woman looks up at a sign that reads "Arbeit." People are supported by others, and above a man's head is another word: "Macht." An elderly woman catches the glance of a man, and then another. He, like the others, looks sadly at the last sign: "Frei."_  
 _The Jews all stand in lines as Nazi soldiers pass them, and before long, another Nazi passes them on horseback._  
 _Noticing that some Jews are not in lines, one yells, "Line Up!"_  
 _The Jews move as fast as possible, but the same man yells "Hurry Up!"_  
 _Nazi's shepherd the Jews into lines and the man riding the horse passes them again, his face grim._  
 _The horse stops just beside the gates, and the man climbs down. He straightens his coat and looks at the sea of people in front of him._  
 _He then removes his coat and gives a carrot to his horse, Jewish children eyeing it hungrily. He clearly has the horse's best interests at heart, but not theirs._  
 _Standing in front of them he asks, "Who will it be this morning?"_  
 _He moves among them, hitting them with his riding crop, and stops at an old man. "How about you, old man?" He asks in a sneering tone, before adding, "You're not even worth the bullet."_  
 _He then stops in front of a young woman and lifts up her ragged clothing. It's obvious to him that she's pregnant, and he gives her a cruel smile._  
 _"Don't worry. I'll save you for more important things," he leers at her, and a Jewish man looks up and scowls at him._  
 _Unfortunately, Karl Rademacher sees his look, and asks, "You have a problem?"_  
 _Quick to answer, the man blurts out, "No, Kommandant Rademacher!"_  
 _"I believe you do. I believe I see hate in your eyes," he says, lifting the man's chin, before calling "Step forward!"_  
 _The man, taken away from the others, causes a young woman to cry._  
 _Karl Rademacher grabs the man by the front of his shirt, and says, "I don't like being here any more than you. But killing a Jew before breakfast is the only purpose of this miserable job!"_  
 _Forcing the poor man onto his knees, the Kommandant aims his gun at his head, and is about to fire, when the same woman as before cries out, "NO! Stop!"_  
 _He looks up at her, and asks, "What was that?"_  
 _In tears, she wails, "Please spare him, I beg you!"_  
 _"How touching," he says, before adding, "Very well. One corpse is as good as another."_  
 _Clearly, the young woman that Karl is referring to is his wife, as he cries out, "Kill me instead!"_  
 _The woman is shoved forwards, and she cries out to her daughter, "Please, my daughter, don't forget who I am!" only seconds before Karl Rademacher puts a bullet through her brain, killing her..._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-  
An alarm clock, reading quarter to seven, is stopped halfway through a fourth beep by a man's hand. He then pulls the covers from over his head and blinks himself awake.  
It's none other than Karl Rademacher himself, the notorious leader of Auschwitz-Birkenau Death Camp. However, March 1944 was many years in the past, and if you were to meet him, you'd think he was the man's grandson.  
But, he is that same man. He looks the same as he did then, for vampires age extremely well. Despite the fact that he will soon be turning 98, he still looks 30.  
He shakes his head in annoyance. He hasn't experienced this since 1944, and still, he remembers that day clearly. He remembers a prisoner holding a tablet in his hands, and he still doesn't know how _that_ was even possible. He also remembers an elderly prisoner who claimed, of all things, that he was Karl himself, only 50 years from then, and also, the same man had tried to prove it by telling him that his father had given him a green bicycle at the age of ten, and had ridden it into the river.

That story was true, and the man must have been telling the truth, but Karl, overcome with rage and embarrassment, had killed him. After the war ended, he and his wife Heidi had fled to South America and had lived there until 1967, before moving to North America, and settling down in a fair sized town called Franklin Grove.

He still despises the Jewish people, but he does it in a more modest way, his eyes usually harden over the top of a book or newspaper when he sees them.

PAGE BREAK

But aside from his despising the Jewish people, he doesn't give too much thought to how he used to be, the cruel Nazi Kommandant that everyone was afraid of because they never knew which of their lives he was going to take next. It doesn't bother him, or his wife. Their daughter, Rachel, who was born in 1959, doesn't know that side of her father, and she never will.

One of the reasons why it never bothers him too much is because of his job. He works as a vampire doctor in the American town of Franklin Grove, where vampires lived amongst humans, sometimes in harmony with them. For instance, two vampires, Ivy and Charles Vega, have a very good relationship with their twin sister/daughter, Olivia Abbott. Olivia, however, is not a vampire, but is, in fact, a human, or, in the words of a vampire in her town, "She's a bunny."

Olivia has known her sister for nearly an entire year, but before a full year is out, something will happen to her that will change her life as she knows it forever.

 **AN: I think this is a really cool opening to a story. What do you think? So, the first part in italics are from an episode of a tv show called "The Outer Limits," and the episode is called "Tribunal." It's available on Youtube, and for those of you who didn't understand the German, it translates to "Work will set you free," which was written over the entrance to every concentration camp, and was the cruelest lie used in the war, in my opinion.**


End file.
